Speed Dating
by Lanycait
Summary: This is super gay and super bad gomen unu And I totes forgot to edit out some of the beginning author notes, there is no porn no worries! Just a very bad kissing scene that only lasts for like, a minute. And idk if there is a Marlon tag but I don't see it, so I can't tag it as him so sorry!


Okay time for a maybe serious fanfiction heeyaw Marlon x Petrel (it's a thing whops) idk this MIGHT have a sex scene if I am feeling up to making one This is like a quickie date type thingy, basically speed dating but with Petrel and Marlon.  
>Enjoy!<br>-

Petrel sat at the table in the busy coffee shop, he was bored and tired of just sitting here, talking to people who didn't interest him at all.  
>He was speed dating, and he already talked to a boring redheaded women, a spunky punk chick, and another Rocket grunt, he didn't like any of them, and he started questioning why he signed up for this whole "speed dating" thing.<br>He was just about to get up and leave, when he noticed a man coming his way, he was roughly around 5'6, light black skin, and dark navy blue hair, he never saw this man before, but he looked amazing.  
>The dark skinned man took a seat at the other end of Petrel's table, and he tried starting up a conversation with the other man.<p>

"Yo, I'm Petrel, what about you?" He said in a mellow tone.

"Uh, I'm Marlon, nice to meet you, Petrel." He said sheepishly.

Petrel smiled and pushed back on his chair and rested his feet on the table.

"Never seen YOU around here before, ya' new or somthing?" He said cooly.

Marlon paused for a second, he was a little uncomfortable with the man he saw before him.

"Um...Y-yeah, I am new." Marlon muttered with a look of obvious distress on his face, Petrel noticed the other man's look, and smirked.

"What's wrong? Is a big bad Rocket grunt, scaring you?" He chuckled, removing his feet from the table, he stood up and walked towards the other male, the dark skinned man's eyes widened, he had no idea why he all of a sudden got up, he flinched as the the other man walked passed him and headed towards the door.

"H-hey! Where are you going?" the man sputtered, he was confused, why did he all of a sudden want to leave? Did he do something wrong?  
>The other man did not respond.<br>He asked again, still no response from the other man. Marlon clenched his fist, he didn't like being ignored.  
>as Petrel opened the door, Marlon got up and stormed towards him, his distressed look now replaced with anger.<br>He grabbed the other man by the wrist and pulled him out the door.

"I asked you where you were going! What makes you think you can just get up and leave without even TELLING me what I did wrong!" He tried to control his volume, but he was too mad to even notice he was shouting. Petrel was getting annoyed, he yanked his wrist out of Marlon's grip, he stared at the angered man and he smiled, but his smile had a hint of malice, it always does.

"You're so cute." he cooed, placing a hand softly onto Marlon's cheek, Marlon braced for a punch, or a slap, or anything than something as soft and sweet as this. He wanted to know what made the other man walk out right in the middle of things, like he could care less about Marlon, to now, acting as if he wanted to know everything about him.

"W-what?" he stuttered, shaking a bit, he was confused, but enjoying the sweet contact.

"You heard me, I said you're cute." he moved his face closer to Marlon's, Petrel noticed the red blooming over the other man's face, He chuckled and pressed his lips roughly against the other man's, to the other man didn't expect this, it happened to fast, he didn't know how to think of this, he felt a hand being placed on the middle of his back, feeling himself being pushed into the kiss.  
>Marlon let out a meek moan, giving a big enough opening for Petrel to slide his tongue into the other man's mouth, Marlon gasped feeling the slimy organ wriggle around in his mouth, he felt the tongue squirm in his mouth, and he weakly flicked his tongue for the other man, his actions received a light moan from the other man, which excited Marlon.<br>All of a sudden, Petrel pushed Marlon away, trying to catch his breath.

"What's wrong? I thought you were enjoying it." Marlon said in a breathy tone, he sounded excited, due to the fact that he had never kissed a man before.

"I was, but I think we need to cut this dat short, sorry hun." he wanted to continue with this, he wanted to "get to know" this kid some more, but he was afraid that if he stayed here any longer, he was gonna get torn a new asshole by his leader. He placed a gentle kiss on the other man's cheek before walking off.

"Wait!" Marlon shouted, Petrel turned around with a puzzled look on his face. The other man handed him a note with a phone number on it.

"Call me~" He said in a singsongy voice, he pecked Petrel on the cheek, in which made the other man blush.

"Til' next time?" The darker man questioned.

"You betcha'!" He shouted.  
>-<p>

whoopsie daisy this is shit gomen I am awful at writing. Criticism is welcome! Or you can just leave some love (or hate it don't matter) in the comments!


End file.
